Many automotive vehicles, and particularly the expensive models, are equipped with electrical window systems. Generally, such systems enable electrical, push button control of electric motors that open and close such windows. Inherent to such systems is the danger that an obstruction may at times be present across the path of a motor driven, closing window, and may be tightly clamped or squeezed with excessive force unintentionally applied from the electric motor. Such an obstruction may be a human hand or neck, or a neck of a pet animal, and the force applied may at times be injurious to the extreme. The inattentive control of such electrical window systems, the control of such systems by children, and the occasional defective operation of such systems all add to the dangers presented thereby.